


Mend

by SterlingAg



Series: Tumblr Number Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: Nishinoya visits his boyfriend, but their date plans are put on hold because of a task Asahi takes on for work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AsaNoya #1 "Come over here and make me."

“So tell me again how you got stuck with this?” Nishinoya asked, holding the fuchsia and navy jersey up.

Asahi wiped some sweat from his forehead with a sigh. “I’m the only assistant coach that has free laundry in their building.”

“Which means you have to find any tears in the uniforms and wash them? All by yourself?”

“You’re here aren’t you?”

Nishinoya pouted, folding the shirt carefully before adding it to the laundry basket. “This is not what I had in mind when I came down to visit my boyfriend.”

“Sorry.” At least Asahi had the decency to look reproachful.

The shorter male breathed heavily through his nose. He put his face in his hands, elbow resting on his knee. His eyes roamed over Asahi as he checked the jerseys for holes. They were then sorted by “need stitching” or “not need stitching.” The garish fuchsia of the uniforms contrasted harshly with the darkly stained carpeting of Asahi’s apartment. 

Asahi had moved down to Osaka so he could attend the Morinomiya School of Medical Sciences. He decided he wanted to study sports medicine and physical therapy. He was working part-time as an assistant at the Cerezo Osaka Sports Club. Even though he had only been in Osaka for a little over a year, he had already created quite a home for himself. Always in the top of his classes, working his shifts and then some at the sports club, and playing volleyball with a neighborhood team. 

It was sort of a shock that he didn’t go to school for volleyball. Asahi was a well-known player in the Miyagi volleyball circuit. He had definitely gotten plenty of offers from universities to play with them. A bunch had been in Tokyo—schools that bred national champions even. But he had refused them all, instead going into the support side of things. Never did he give an explanation as to why he didn’t go pro.

Honestly the whole thing made Nishinoya nervous. Miyagi was a far ways from Osaka—Asahi might as well have moved to America. Shinkansen tickets were expensive and Nishinoya wasn’t able to put in many hours at the supermarket. He was working his own way towards a sports scholarship. A few schools had already given him offers which he was considering. Some schools in the Kansai area, one in Okinawa, and another in Tokyo. Karasuno’s jump in the rankings the past few years had brought scouts to their matches. Nishinoya had to work even harder at that point.

Since they were both so busy, they had planned this visit months in advance. It was mid-November so they were counting it as Christmas and birthday presents. Nishinoya had been saving his paychecks for weeks to be able to afford the train tickets. The night before his train out he’d been so excited that he barely slept. That being said, he hadn’t expected to spend one of his two nights in Osaka folding youth soccer jerseys. 

Nishinoya tossed the jersey in his hands into the laundry basket. “Let’s go out somewhere.”

“I can’t Yuu.” Asahi added another to the “need stitches” pile then cast a glance his direction. “These have to be finished by the morning.”

“What? There’s like forty jerseys here!” 

“Twenty-seven.” 

“Doesn’t matter!” Nishinoya stood up and glared down at Asahi. “I’ve been looking forward to this visit for weeks! I took extra shifts at work so I could get down here. I didn’t even go out with Tanaka or Hinata or anyone so I could get all my homework done before coming down.”

“I know, I know.” Asahi held his hands up in defense. “You’ve worked really hard for me.”

“Yeah, I did! Now you’re wasting it with these dumb jerseys!” 

“Yuu—“

“Don’t _Yuu_ me! I’m angry and I have every right to be. I wanted to spend the weekend with my boyfriend in Osaka! Eat takoyaki from street vendors, see the Gilco man, I even wanted to see that giant, stupid crab!”

His breaths came in hard pants as his anger flowed through him. An ugly flush heated his cheeks and clashed with the dark of his hair. Asahi started to sputter out excuses, but never anything concrete. It was always a “for the club, for the kids, I have to.” Nishinoya kept waiting for a “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, Let’s do this first then” but it never came. He grabbed his coat and stuffed his feet into his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Asahi asked, clambering to his feet.

Nishinoya’s hand hovered over the doorknob for a second. “Out.” 

The door closed with a resounding thud behind him. He stood in the hallway, listening for movement. When he didn’t hear any, he let out a terse laugh then walked to the staircase. The sun had long since set. Storefronts were illuminated with bright neon lights. Takoyaki stands packed into the street with customers shouting for orders. Okonomiyaki stalls sent plumes of smoke billowing up into the night sky as the disks were cooked. Callers shouted into the crowds, telling of deals and sales going on for a limited time to tempt customers into their parlors.

Nishinoya plopped down in an open seat along a bar of a ramen shop. He ordered a big bowl with three pieces of pork fat in it. The businessmen to his left were drunk already, ramen half-eaten and empty steins clustered at the edge of the counter. They joked with rancorous laughter and hearty slaps to the back. Nishinoya ate his noodles in peace, glad not to be bothered by the drunkards. 

Finished with his meal, he walked aimlessly along the busy streets of Dontonburi. He had been impressed with how close to the area Asahi’s apartment had been. Apparently one of the coaches at the sports center rented out spaces in the area and found Asahi could be entrusted with one of the properties. The rent was a little out of Asahi’s budget, but he managed to make ends meet somehow. Nishinoya suspected Asahi worked nighttime construction sometimes to get the extra cash he needed. A can cluttered noisily against the streets when Nishinoya kicked it from him. 

“Stupid Asahi,” he grumbled. 

He continued to follow the flow of the crowd. Allowing himself to be led and jostled, he found himself on a bridge. Staring down at him, lit up from the underneath, was the Gilco running man. The pop-art feel of the advertisement did nothing to cheer Nishinoya up. Tourists and foreigners all stood around taking pictures with the man in the background. The Japanese mimicked his pose while blonde Europeans threw up peace signs. He ducked to avoid a selfie stick before it smacked him in the eye. The Chinese teenager didn’t pay him any mind as he continued on his way.

“Um, excuse me?” 

Nishinoya turned to the slowly spoken Japanese. An American woman—he assumed—was standing near him. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and she stumbled over her words.

“Is taking a picture okay?” She asked. 

He blinked at her then saw an American man standing just off from her. He had a “Survival Japanese” book clutched tightly in his hand. The woman was gesturing from the two of them, to her camera, to the running man. 

“Picture of you two?” Nishinoya asked in English. 

Immediately her shoulders slumped with relief. She nodded vigorously then handed her camera to him. They took their position in front of the Gilco ad, the man’s arm around her waist and her snuggling into his chest. He brought the viewfinder of the disposable camera up to his eyes.

“Okay, one, two, three!” He counted before taking the photo. The flash created ghosts of shadows on their faces. Taking the camera back from him, the two bent in awkward and stiff bows to Nishinoya. He waved them off as they disappeared into the crowd. He watched them for a minute, only turning away when the man dropped a kiss onto her lips, to which she rewarded him a bright smile.

People crowded into the space around him to get their own pictures and Nishinoya was pushed to the bridge’s railing. The stone was cold against his back and he wished he had brought a heavier coat. Even rubbing his hands on his forearms did little to bring warmth into his body. He should go back and apologize to Asahi. But he still wanted to be angry for a bit. Nishinoya knew how important the sports club was to Asahi. The older male loved working with the kids and Nishinoya couldn’t be mad at him for it. That wasn’t to say he didn’t want to monopolize Asahi even if for a little bit.

There was some clamor and shouts of discontent from the crowd. Nishinoya looked up to see what was going on. He was surprised when he saw a sloppy bun making its way through the crowd. Asahi pushed people aside and hurried to where Nishinoya was standing, shocked and stock still.

“Found you—“ Asahi panted, bending to put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry!” Asahi blurted out. Sweat dripped into his eyes and he wiped it furiously away. “I shouldn’t have agreed to do the jerseys tonight. I was so excited for you to come down and I still messed everything up. I wanted to see you so _so_ bad Yuu.”

Nishinoya felt his lips trying to pull up into a smile. He forced them to remain expressionless. “I don’t believe you.”

“What can I do to get you to believe me?”

“Come over here and make me.”

Asahi paused for a second, then a goofy grin fell onto his face. He walked the last few paces so that he was in Nishinoya’s space. His fingers were cold as he slid them under Nishinoya’s chin. It made the younger male shiver as his face was tipped upwards. Asahi’s lips were chapped but sweet when they met his. They kissed for a moment, then Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi to bury his face in his chest.

“You didn’t even button your coat up right, stupid.” Nishinoya laughed and stood on his toes to press another kiss to Asahi’s pliant mouth.

“Finding you was more important.” Asahi admitted softly.

Nishinoya’s smile was easy when he slid his hand into Asahi’s. “Let’s get back before you catch a cold.”

“Okay.” Asahi answered his smile with a squeeze of their connected hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a lot this break! Expect more works! I have scheduled updates once a week on Tuesdays. Look forward to it!


End file.
